broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
Esau Spades
Description Esau Spades is a young white skinned Earth Pony with a black mane and a black tail that has a white stripe running through it. Commonly called Spades or just Spade, he has a short temper but does his best to control it around his friends. He lives right outside of the Evergreen Forest as he enjoys that the Ponies do not for the most part control its weather or interfere with the fauna. He lives in a small blue walled hut with a simple wooden roof. A bit of a neat freak, he strives to make the small building as clean and orderly as he can, keeping the bed-sheets in order and the bookshelf alphabetized. While he does enjoy hanging around the ponies in Ponyville, he is often considered a mysterious and odd recluse as he prefers to be alone and doesn't like others investigating his home. He gets edgy when obstacles appear in front of him that could slow him down while trying to make it somewhere on time, and is wrapped up on having to leave his friends at certain points that come at random. It's notable that while he is often seen retreating to his home on these occasions, he can never actually be found until he reappears in Ponyville either in a few hours or possibly a few days. He never reveals where he disappears too, and usually states that he was in his home. Some believe his closest friends know where he goes though, and that he always disappears to the same location. Some believe he can travel among different worlds. Those who believe that support that theory in that he is sometimes seen wearing a strange watch like device around his right hoof. It is also a common bit of gossip that he is from another world entirely, or a very far away and strange place of Equestria, as he reads a strange language no one else knows (And thus also knows not a bit of Pony Writing), and that he can perform various magical abilities without the aide of a unicorn horn, but instead with flick of one of his hooves. History Esau Spades was not originally from Ponyville, and many believe he is from a town some way away from Canterlot. However, he has denied any such reports and continues to neglect questions regarding his home town. Again, some believe his closest friends know, but upon asking they receive similar answers. Spade's Cutie Mark though is that of a Spade as seen on a playing card, and while he was unemployed, many believe he used to work at a casino or worked as a con-artist. He claims that he used to work int he big city as card dealer in a casino, and that he earned his Cutie Mark at a young age due to a card related activity. From this story, some say that he was from Manehatten. He first arrived at Ponyville a few days after the notoriously disastrous Grand Galloping Gala. He first appeared on the edge of the town on a street leading downtown. Many reported a bright flash from where he arrived and noticed that he seemed completely confused and rather scared. Several residents took him in however and became his friends, which he is usually seen with. While it isn't known where he had stayed the first few nights, he did create a house on the edge of the Evergreen Forest using nothing but magic. The location of his home left many ponies baffled as they tend to avoid the forest since plants grow without aide, the weather changes on its own, and that the animals fend for themselves. Whereas they claim it is completely unnatural, Spade commonly argues that it is completely natural and that the rest of Ponyville lives in a controlled environment. He is known for having a strong distaste for Winter Wrap Up Day, a he believes they should let they should let nature clean it up instead (Despite the fact that he uses his magic to keep his home clear of snow and cleans much of the surrounding area with magic as well). Other Info * Spade is not actually a good card player, or dealer. Many believe his CUtie MArk is a fake or that it represents something else entirely. * Spade despises several Ponyville ponies including Doctor Whooves. He has caught Whooves on more than one occasion following him or spying on him or snooping around his house. Spade believes that Whooves has some sort of power and suspects that Whooves may have an idea of Spades real history. * Spade has blue eyes but claims his eyes are brown. * Spade enjoys Apples and thus commonly visits the Apple Family Farm. He is commonly seen with Applejack or Big Macintosh. He appears to be close friends with the family. * An interesting fact is that the only vegetarian foods he eats are fruits. He commonly asks restaurants if they have any meat on their menus, which many strike as odd, and in some cases frightful. In order to eat more than fruits he manages to eat carrots, and has once tried to consume gemstones. Category:Bronie Category:Earth Pony Category:Male